Bethan One Shots
by Bennyweirlover17
Summary: A Book Full of Benny/Ethan Oneshots
1. The Fire

Ethan Morgan was stuck in his house, which was in flames.

He didn't know what caused the fire, but the only thing he knew was that he was home alone, and the fire just began. He searched everywhere for a safe place to exit, but no matter what he did, he couldn't get out. He was trapped in flames that surrounded him, smoke covering every piece of land that he could see. There was fire everywhere, and he tried to run to the door, but smoke was covering his vision.

When he eventually got there, his attempts of opening the door were foiled by the amount of fire. In a blur of panic, he tried to yank on the door handle to open it, but it wouldn't open no matter how hard he tried.

Ethan began to cough, realizing that he couldn't take it anymore. He choked on smoke as he breathed in the smoke and he began to feel weak and faint. He stumbled over his feet as he covered his mouth, trying to block out the smoke that surrounded him in a blurry cloud.

Everything around Ethan began to spin as he took one final breath and before Ethan knew it, everything around him went dark.

* * *

Meanwhile, Benny was walking down the sidewalk on his way back to his house. As he walked along, he began to smell smoke. He stopped, backtracking to where he could smell it and his eyes widened.

A house was on fire,  
and it was _Ethan's._

He dropped everything in his hands and rushed to the house, screaming Ethan's name.

He covered his mouth with his sweater as he ran inside, nearly tripping on the burning pieces of rubble on the ground. He looked through the flames and saw the silhouette of his friend. His eyes widened and he rushed towards him.

"Ethan!" he screamed as he saw Ethan, unconscious on the ground. He went on his knees and shook him, yelling, "Ethan, can you hear me?!"

Ethan remained in the state and Benny lifted him up bridal-style and ran out of the building. He could already hear the sirens of firetrucks and ambulances that were called from people who noticed. He ignored all of them as he laid Ethan softly on the grass and shook him again, tears running down his face.

"Ethan, please wake up," he said again desperately. "I need you here, and I love you so much. Please come back to me...I can't live without you...please..."

He let out a loud sob, and then it happened.

Suddenly, Ethan's eyes flittered open. He blinked, trying to figure out where he was, and saw Benny crying.

"...Benny?"

Benny looked down and broke into a smile. "E-Ethan?"

Ethan weakly smiled, and Benny hugged him as hard as he could.

"Oh, Ethan," he moaned in his shoulder. "I'm so happy you're awake. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am," Ethan said, coughing slightly.

"I was...I was so worried that you were gone," Benny mumbled. "But now you're here, which is all that's important."

"I would never leave you," Ethan said honestly, "because I love you."

Benny's eyes widened. "You do?"

"I've wanted to tell you from the day that I broke up with Sarah," Ethan answered.

Benny smiled shyly. "So after you are checked up by the paramedics...do you want to go on a proper first date?"

Ethan laughed. "Of course."


	2. Sick

Ethan was laying in bed sick, as a dog. When he woke up earlier this morning, he was feeling sick, but he didn't know that it was going to be _this_ bad.

He coughed, trying to repress the rising bile in his throat. He heard the front door open and a few voices downstairs, and tried to remain quiet so he wouldn't be bothered. However, when he heard a familiar voice rising up the stairs, he peeked behind his pillow.

"Hey, Ethan," Benny said softly to him as he walked over to him. "How are you feeling?"

"Not so good," Ethan groaned as he coughed again.

"Wow, you sound really bad," Benny said sympathetically. "Anything I can do to help?"

"Well, can you get me some water, a hot towel, and a blanket?" Ethan asked shyly. Benny nodded.

"Sure, no problem," Benny said. He left the room to get what Ethan asked, but as soon as he did he felt sick again. He gagged, and ran to the bathroom. He threw up in the toilet and groaned.

Suddenly, the bathroom door swung open once more to reveal an out-of-breath Benny holding a towel, blanket, and a mug of water. He set all three of the items aside and knelt beside Ethan, rubbing his back to soothe him.

"Shh, it's okay," he whispered. Ethan just let it all out. When he stopped, he just laid on the ground with a groan.

Benny sighed. "Come on, Ethan, you can't stay on the floor," he said, picking him up. "Back to bed."

As he carried him back, Ethan's stomach flipped and he felt sicker than he did before.

"Benny, I'm going to throw up again," he said as he covered his mouth. Benny gently placed Ethan on the bed and ran out of the room. In a split second, he came back with a bucket and laid it beside the bed just in case. Ethan lowered his hand and groaned

"I don't like being sick," he mumbled. Benny smiled sympathetically.

"I know, Ethan. I'm sorry you are," he said sweetly. "Don't worry — I'll always take care of you."

"You will?"

Benny smiled. "Just call me nurse Benny, okay?"

Ethan weakly laughed. "Okay nurse Benny..."

He suddenly felt sleepy. He yawed and rested on Benny's chest.

"Can you stay with me until I fall asleep?" he mumbled sleepily. Benny nodded.

"Of course," Benny said as he climbed into Ethan's bed and covered his arms around Ethan. He smiled softly, and they both fell asleep peacefully.


	3. Panic Attack

Ethan was more scared than he had ever been before.

As he was currently locked in the school closet after a showdown gone wrong, he felt as if the world was spinning upside down. The stress and the tightness of the closet was causing him to have a bad panic attack — something that stuck with him since he was a kid.

He breathed heavily, shaking. He felt like he was going to pass out. Everything was blurring up, and—

Suddenly, someone kicked open the door. Ethan could barely comprehend who it was, but as the blurry face got closer, he realized that, staring back at him, were a pair of familiar emerald eyes.

"Ethan, Ethan just breathe," Benny said soothingly. "I'm right here, it's okay. Just breath in...and out...and in...and out."

Ethan tried to slow down his breathing the way Benny was instructing him, but he couldn't. He shook his head, rocking back and forth.

"I can't, I can't, I can't," he whispered shakily, repeating the same words over and over again.

"Shh, Ethan, look at me, okay?" Ethan turned around slowly and Benny suddenly grabbed Ethan's face in his hands and looked him in the eyes before bringing him in a soft kiss against his lips. Ethan's eyes widened from shock as Benny deepened the kiss.

 _"There's a ghost upon the moor tonight.  
Now it's in our house.  
_ _But when you walked into the room just then,  
_ _it's like the sun came out."_

Benny then pulled away as he heard Ethan's breathing slow down.

"How did you do that?" Ethan asked, a bit breathless. Benny shrugged.

"I read once that holding your breath for a small amount of time can stop a panic attack," he explained. so when i went in for the kiss, you held your breath."

"I did?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah, you did," he said to him with a smile.

"That was really smart," Ethan said softly.

"Thanks," Benny replied, helping Ethan up off the floor. "Are you okay now, E?"

Ethan nodded. Benny grinned.

"Good," he said, "because now I can do this."

He pulled Ethan into another kiss, and this time, Ethan kissed back.


	4. The Nightmare

Ethan was sleeping in his bed late at night, but as images flashed in his mind, he began to toss and turn in his sleep. He began to groan loudly, and before he knew it, the beginnings of a bad nightmare formed in his mind.

 _There was a horrible alien invasion going on in Whitechapel. Ethan was locked inside a car, struggling to get it open. No matter how hard he pulled, it wouldn't budge. He screamed for help, when someone opened the door._

 _Benny looked at Ethan with a small smile, a small rock in his hands._

 _"Benny, the alien Gorg wants that," Ethan said quickly. "That's his. You know that, right?"_

 _Benny nodded sadly, and suddenly closed the door. Ethan's eyes widened and He watched as Benny took out the keys to the car and locked it once more. Ethan began to pound on the glass, screaming._

 _"Benny?!" he screamed, muffled by the door. "What are you doing?!"_

 _Benny looked at Ethan's teary face through the window and sighed._

 _"I'm sorry, Ethan, but you can't come," he said loudly. "It's not safe out there, and I have to fix my mistake."_

 _"Benny?!" Ethan yelled again as Benny began to walk away. "Benny, what are you doing?! What are you talking about — you can't do this on your own!"_

 _Benny turned around again._

 _"_ _Maybe not," Benny said, putting his hand on the window, matching Ethan's hand on the other side of the glass, "but I have to try."_

 _He turned to leave him again, but Ethan kept yelling for him to get back._

 _"Stop!" he screamed. "You can't do this by yourself!"_

 _Benny didn't hear him. He continued to run towards the ship to try and stop it._

 _"Hey, look!" he yelled over the loud noise. "Stop The Ship, Gorg! Stop!"_

 _Gorg, however, did not notice Benny on the ground. Benny gulped — this was going to be harder than he thought._

* * *

 _Meanwhile, Ethan continued to break out of the car, as he was really worried for Benny. He searched inside the glove department of the car and found a small mirror. He suddenly had an idea of how he could save Benny from getting hurt._

 _He pulled out the mirror and with the help of the sun, reflected a shine of light into The Gorg's eye, who was controlling the ship. Grabbing his attention, he shone the light in Benny's direction. Gorg looked down and saw Benny with the rock. His eyes widened and he pulled the brakes on the ship._

 _The ship was slowly coming to a stop, but it looked as if it was not going to stop in time for Benny to move out of the way. Ethan realized that the light seemed to fry off the lock that Benny had on the car, and he broke the door open._

 _"Benny!" he screamed, running in Benny's direction. Benny looked at him and realized that Ethan was trying to save him._

 _But he knew he wasn't going to make it in time to save him._

 _He looked at Ethan with a smile and tossed the rock in his direction. Ethan quickly caught it in his hands and stopped in his tracks. He looked at him, horrified, and reached his hand as if he were to grab him by the space in between them._

 _"BENNY!" he screamed. "BENNY, NO!"_

 _Benny smiled at him and whispered, "I love you."_

 _The ship crushed him in a single movement and Ethan collapsed on the ground, tears running down his face._

 _"B-Benny," he stuttered. "B-Benny come back..."_

 _..._

 _"The earth could quake to ruin.  
We could drift off in our sleep.  
I know we hate to think about it  
But it's as real as you and me._

 _The ocean crush the shore  
and take us down forever more  
I know we hate to think about it,  
but it's as real as you and me._

 _If I should go,  
hold my hand.  
If I should leave, darling,  
cover me, please._

 _Ethan sat on the ground, heartbroken as he held the rock close to his chest. He cried harder, thinking of the memories that he and the spellmaster had made together._

 _The sound of the ship backing up rang in his ears. He heard the beeping from the machine and looked up to see Benny, unmoving on the ground where the ship crushed him. He ran over to him, shaking him frantically._

 _"Benny, Benny!" he yelled over and over again, "I need you to wake up, please, I need you!"_

 _He cried even harder as he pulled Benny close to him._

 _No pulse.  
He was gone._

 _"I'm sorry, Benny," Ethan wheezed through tears. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you! I'm sorry that I couldn't say I loved you too!"_

* * *

Ethan woke up screaming himself awake. He shot up in the bed, panting. Benny came in from the other room where he was sleeping over.

"I heard the screams from the other room," he said quickly, rushing in to comfort him. "Ethan, what's wrong, are you okay?"

Ethan looked up at him and gave him a big hug.

"Oh, Benny, you're okay," he said in his chest. He held him tightly, not letting go.

"Woah!" Benny said, the hug catching him off guard. He softened in his embrace, rubbing his back in attempts of calming him down. Ethan's breathe slowed down and he looked at Benny with a glint of fear in his eyes.

"I had a nightmare, Benny," he whispered. "It was horrible. You died saving the world _and me_ a-and you didn't make it."

He began to cry, and Benny smiled at him sympathetically.

"It's okay, Ethan, it was just a nightmare," he said quietly. "I will never leave you, okay?"

"You won't?"

"Never."

Ethan looked at him shyly. "Can you stay in here and sleep with me instead?"

Benny nodded, crawling into bed with his friend.

"Sure, Ethan," he whispered. "Whatever you want."

And with that, Benny and Ethan fell asleep together in each other's arms, and Ethan had a much more pleasant dream from then on.


	5. The Rescue

Ethan was at a beach with his friends, but was alone in the water, as he told everyone that he wanted to stay a little longer.

However, the waves were not kind to him that day. They began to grow bigger and louder, and Ethan realized he should probably leave before they got worse. But to his avail, every move that he made was later knocked down by the waves.

He tried to scream for help, but no one came. He was pulled under the waves by force, and as he tried to come up for air, he got knocked back under again. He tried to swim against the water, but he began to run out of room to breathe.

in panic he opened his mouth to scream and took in a small breath before his whole world faded to black.

* * *

Benny was on the beach, trying to find out where Ethan ended up. He then looked towards the ocean and saw a glimpse of brown hair bobbing in between the waves. His eyes widened — he knew Ethan like the back of his hand, and he knew that _Ethan was in the water, and he wasn't moving._

Benny jumped into the water without hesitation and swam forward. the waves died down and Benny scooped up the unconscious seer in his arms and brought him to the shore.

"Ethan wake up!" he said loudly, shaking him. When he realized that he wasn't breathing, he began to do mouth-to-mouth CPR.

"Come on, Ethan," he said between each breath, "I can't lose you, please."

After three cycles of CPR, Ethan gasped for air, coughing out water. Benny stopped, exhausted, but wrapped Ethan into a big hug.

"Thank goodness, you're alive," he said tiredly. Ethan's coughing died down and he slowly sat up.

"Thank you," he said in a raspy voice.

"Don't do that ever again, okay?" Benny said, half-joking. Ethan nodded.

"You saved my life," Ethan whispered.

"I will always save you," Benny replied, "because I love you."

Ethan stared at Benny and without hesitation, pulled him into a kiss. The two kissed until they couldn't breathe anymore and Benny smiled.

"How about we just stay here," he whispered, "let you heal for a while. The others don't need to know where we are."

Ethan grinned. "Sounds good to me."

Benny leaned on Ethan's shoulder and watched the sun set on the ocean, and smiled — this was where he belonged.


	6. Car Crash

Ethan was driving his car late at night when a deer appeared in his headlights. His eyes widened and he swerved the car in attempts at avoiding it. The car went out of control and off the road. With one shrill scream, Ethan tried to press the brakes but it was no use — he crashed into a tree and blacked out almost instantly.

Meanwhile, back at Benny's house, the spellmaster was watching the news when the accident of Ethan's car appeared on the TV. Benny suddenly realized that the car in the shot was actually Ethan's, and he automatically knew that Ethan had been in a horrible car accident not too far from his place.

He quickly stood up and ran out the front door, grabbing his bike and racing to the scene.

When he got there, he saw ambulances and police cars flashing in his eyes. He went up to the car before anyone could stop him, screaming Ethan's name as he saw his arm from beneath the car. He ran to Ethan's body and pulled him out, trying to wake him up. His face was covered in bruises and blood.

"Ethan?!" he cried. "Wake up?!"

His cries didn't work, and the paramedics rushed in. After asking if he could go with Ethan to the hospital, he went inside the ambulance alongside Ethan on a stretcher and made the long ride to the hospital.

He held Ethan's hand the whole time.

* * *

He stayed in the waiting room for hours until the doctor finally came out. He stood up when he saw him.

"How is he, doctor?" Benny asked quickly. The doctor looked down at his clipboard.

"Well, Mr. Weir, he's fine to say the least," he explained. "He suffered from minor injuries, so we got him patched up and he should be able to go home in a couple of days. For now, we prescribed him with some painkillers and he's sleeping right now."

"Can I see him?"

"Sure, go ahead," he answered. "Just try not to wake him up too loudly."

Benny nodded, quickly going to Ethan's room. When he went in, he saw him in the bed, sleeping soundly. His face was still slightly bruised, but the cuts and most of the blood were less severe than before.

He went over to him and held his hand as he softly said, "Ethan, I need you to wake up, okay? I-I need you..."

Tears blurred his vision and he began to cry, giving him a big hug. Ethan suddenly moved at the contact and Benny pulled back slightly to see Ethan's eyes.

"Well that was something to wake up to," Ethan said in a raspy voice.

"Ethan," Benny breathed out in relief. "You're awake!"

"Yeah, where am I?" he asked. "And why are you here?"

"You were in a car crash," Benny explained. "I came with you to the hospital. I'm really glad you're okay."

"Thanks for taking care of me," Ethan said gratefully.

"It's only because I actually love you," he admitted. "I never said it before because I was scared of how you would react, but now that I almost lost you...I needed you to know that before it was too late."

Ethan broke out into a small smile. "I love you too."

Benny pressed his lips on Ethan's and He kissed back. When they pulled apart, Benny smiled.

"I'll take you on a proper date when you are out of this stupid hospital," he promised, "deal?"

"Deal," Ethan giggled.

* * *

When the doctor came back, he smiled when he saw the two boys cuddled on the bed together. He looked at them happily and closed the door softly, deciding to let Benny stay with Ethan until he was better.

Darkness filled the room, but that only made Ethan hold onto Benny tighter, which Benny didn't mind at all.


	7. Hot Shower

Ethan was staying over at Benny's house for a sleepover. Later into the night, he was on the couch watching TV when he decided to get up and go to the bathroom.

"Hey, Benny?" he yelled to his friend, who was in the kitchen. "You mind if I use your shower?"

"Go ahead!" Benny yelled back. "I'll just make some snacks and then we can order pizza if you'd like!"

Ethan smiled at the thought and went to the bathroom. He took off his clothes and set them aside. He got into the shower and turned it on, watching as the cold water hit his skin. He winced at the feeling and turned it to the hottest it could be.

However, he didn't realize how long he was in the hot shower. Steam was everywhere, and Ethan was so relaxed that he didn't realize an hour and a half has passed. He began to feel lightheaded and weak from the hot water, and quickly turned off the shower.

He shakily got out of the washroom, holding onto the bathroom counter to keep balance. He wrapped a towel around him and stumbled out of the washroom in attempts at calling Benny for help, but made it to the hall when he finally gave up and passed out onto the ground.

* * *

Benny held the pizza box in the living room and set it on the table for him and Ethan later. He suddenly heard a noise from upstairs and quickly went up to see what it was.

"Ethan?" he asked hesitantly, going up the stairs as he quickly as he could. "Is everything okay? Don't tell me you knocked down one of my favourite act—"

When he got up to the front of the stairs, his eyes widened to see that Ethan was face-first on the ground. His skin was red, and beads of water and sweat covered the back of his neck. Benny quickly got on his knees beside Ethan and shook him in attempts at waking him up.

"Ethan!" he yelled in his ear. "Can you hear me? Ethan, wake up, please!"

He felt the back of his neck and winced — he was boiling. He then remembered that Ethan said he was going to take a shower, which must've been too hot and he passed out from the heat.

Suddenly getting an idea, he picked Ethan up bridal-style and brought him downstairs and onto the couch. Benny then got water and a cold washcloth for his head. He put the washcloth on Ethan's forehead, leaving it there for a few minutes in attempts at cooling him down.

"Come on, E," he murmured quietly.

A few minutes later, Ethan slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Benny.

"Benny?" he asked. "Where am I? What happened?"

Benny looked down and a wave of relief washed over him.

"You were in the shower," he explained. "You must've made it too hot and you passed out in the hall."

He smiled sheepishly and added, "I was so worried. Don't do that again, okay?"

Ethan smiled meekly. "Sorry. I won't — I...uh...just really like hot showers."

"Well I like you alive and breathing," Benny chuckled half-heartedly.

Ethan sat up slowly on the couch and smiled.

"Thanks for, uh, taking care of me," Ethan said with a blush. "I really appreciate it."

"Well that's what boyfriends are for," Benny said with a smug smile, and Ethan nodded. Benny wrapped his arm around Ethan's bare shoulder and flashed him a charming smile.

"Well since that's done, how 'bout we watch a movie together?" Ethan prompted sweetly

"Sure," Benny replied, "but I think you should put some clothes on first."

Ethan looked down and realized that he was still in a towel. His cheeks flashed red.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly. "I'll go get dressed."

As he got up, he suddenly felt a bit dizzy from standing up so fast. Benny instinctively stood up and caught him in his arms.

"Thanks," he murmured.

"You're welcome," Benny said sweetly. "How about I help you get up the stairs and get dressed, huh?"

"Thanks," Ethan said gratefully, and Benny suddenly pulled him into a kiss. Ethan looked shocked at first, but kissed back.

"Love you, okay?" Benny whispered when they pulled back. Ethan smiled.

"I love you too," he replied. "Let's go upstairs."


	8. Ice Skating Rescue

Ethan and Benny were outside skating on a nearby frozen lake. They were laughing, holding hands as they did lap after lap on the lake. Benny loved to goof around by doing funny tricks and attempting to spin.

However, they were skating another lap when the ice began to crack under Ethan's feet.

"Ethan!" Benny yelled, slightly concerned when he realized Ethan didn't see the crack before it was too late.

Ethan fell through the cold ice and into the water before anyone could stop him. Benny's eyes widened and he realized that the lake was deeper than he thought, and Ethan was desperately trying to find the small hole he fell in.

"Grab my hand!" he yelled, sticking his hand in the ice cold water. But no matter how much he tried, Ethan was lost under the ice.

Benny felt like there was no other choice but to break through the ice to make a bigger hole and jump right in. He was in the ice water for a little while before he saw Ethan floating lazily in the water. He grabbed his arm quickly, feeling himself go colder and he brought the two up to the surface.

Both of them were shivering, though one of them was conscious. Benny threw off his jacket and laid Ethan on it, trying to get him to wake up again. He remembered something he learned in health class and began to press against Ethan's chest repeatedly, doing the little amount of CPR he remembered.

"Come on, Ethan," he huffed, doing another cycle of chest compressions before placing his lips on Ethan's icy cold ones and blowing air.

Suddenly, Ethan woke up, grasping for air. He was shivering as much Benny was, but his skin was very pale, nearly blue. Benny hugged him tightly.

"Are you okay?" he asked hastily. Ethan nodded.

"Y-Yeah," he said, shivering from how cold he was. "Did I fall in the ice or something?"

"Yeah, but you're okay," Benny said in relief. "How about we go somewhere to get you dried up on the way to an ice cream parlour or something."

Ethan smiled smugly. "Ice cream, really?"

"Even the coldest of boyfriends need ice cream," Benny joked, and kissed Ethan's cheek, which brought warmth onto his face from blushing.

"I love you," Ethan said softly.

"I love you too, Ethan," Benny replied, helping him up and heading off the ice with a big smile on his face


	9. Earthquake

There was a horrible earthquake in Whitechapel, and Ethan and Benny were right in the middle of it.

"Just our luck," Ethan muttered, trying to mask how scared he was in a sarcastic tone. Benny brought the two of them to the kitchen in attempts at avoiding the falling rubble in the living room.

"It's okay, Ethan," he said reassuringly. "We've been through so much worse than this and survived. If anything, it should just pass."

Just as he said that, the ceiling above them seemed to violently shake. Ethan's eyes widened as the ground in the kitchen split open. He let out a scream, stumbling onto his back. He watched, horrified, as the ground beneath Benny's feet collapsed, bringing Benny down with him. Pieces of the ceiling fell into the hole as well, knocking Benny right out.

"Benny!" he screamed, leaning over the hole when the shaking seemed to pass. He saw a glimpse of Benny on the ground of the small hole, blood trailing down his forehead from the rock that hit him. His face was covered with dust and smoke.

Ethan decided to hop down, as the hole wasn't too deep. He landed on his knees with a hand stabilizing his fall, and went over to the unconscious spellmaster.

"It's over, Benny, okay?" he whispered, holding his hand and fighting off tears. "You said it yourself — we've been through so much worse. Please wake up..."

Benny's eyes began to flutter open, and Ethan smiled through his tears.

"What...what happened?" Benny muttered.

"You fell through a small hole from the earthquake and a piece of rubble knocked you out," Ethan explained. "I think I heard an ambulance, so we should be okay soon."

"Good," Benny said with a weak laugh, "because I think after all of this, we deserve another date."

Ethan laughed as well, and they held each other until the paramedics came to take care of them together.


	10. Choking

Ethan, Benny, and Rory were eating in the cafeteria. Rory was in the middle of a wild story, animatedly waving his hands with every word. Of course, even the vampire ninja was too funny for Ethan as a piece of his food got stuck in his throat.

He began to cough and gag, grabbing his throat and stumbling onto the floor. Benny's eyes widened.

"Benny," Rory said slowly, "I think Ethan's choking."

Benny seemed somewhat dumbstruck to do anything, and so was everyone else.

Adrenaline pumping through his veins, he got Ethan up to his feet and put his arms around Ethan's stomach. He pressed as hard as he could, aware of the crowd watching him, but trying not to notice for Ethan's sake.

"Just keep coughing, E," Benny instructed, "that's all I remember in health class, but you're going to be okay."

Eventually, Ethan coughed out the piece of food lodged in his throat onto the ground.

"Gross," Rory muttered. Ethan took in a deep breath and smiled weakly at Benny.

"Jesus, slow down next time, huh?" Benny said smugly. Ethan gave him a big hug.

"Thanks for helping me," Ethan said with a smile. "I know that must've been pretty cary in front of a crowd."

"Anything for you, E," he said with a smile. He then faced Rory and said, "So, do you have any sadder stories for good ol' Ethan here?"

And Ethan laughed, but more carefully now — no need for history to repeat itself though he wouldn't mind being saved by his dreamy boyfriend any day.


	11. Thunderstorm

A thunderstorm blazed throughout Whitechapel, and Ethan was petrified.

Ever since he was a kid, he had a phobia for thunderstorms. They scared him with their booming sounds and flashes of lightening, and made his stomach turn over and over again.

This one wasn't any different.

Ethan jumped at the sound of more thunder, and Benny walked in on him, holding a bowl of chips in his hand. He put them on the coffee table and hurried to Ethan's side on the couch.

"Woah, are you okay, Ethan?" he asked to his boyfriend. Ethan shakily took a breath.

"Not really," he mumbled. "I'm just afraid of the storm outside."

He chuckled half-heartedly and added, "You must think I am so silly being scared of something so childish."

"I was afraid of Cyber-Dontist, remember?" Benny replied with a small smile. "It's not crazy at all, Ethan. You know I will always be here to protect you, and that I would never let anything bad happen to you."

Ethan smiled in relief, nuzzling his face in Benny's chest. "Thank you."

Another bolt of thunder boomed in their ears, and Ethan flinched on Benny's shoulder. Benny rubbed his shoulder and wrapped a blanket around the two.

"Don't worry, Ethan, you're safe here," he said reassuringly.

Ethan smiled softly. "Thank you, Benny. I love you."

"I love you too," Benny replied. "Now what do you say we turn on the TV so loud that the thunder gets scared of us, huh?"

Ethan laughed, cuddling up to Benny.

"That sounds wonderful."


	12. Date Gone Wrong

Ethan and Benny were out on a date at a restaurant. They were talking with one another about a video game that was released the other day when the waiter approached their table.

"Are you two ready to order?" the waiter asked. Benny looked at his menu once more and looked up with a smile.

"I'll have the seafood meal," Benny said.

"And I'll have the chicken and rice," Ethan added, handing the two menus to the waiter.

"Of course," he said, "I'll be right back."

As he left Ethan and Benny's table, Benny leaned in and smiled, chin in his hand.

"So Ethan, I'm glad we finally got to on a date because it's great so far," Benny said honestly.

Ethan nodded. "It sure is! I have been having a great time."

Benny flashed a charming smile. "Ethan, have I ever told you that your eyes are really beautiful?"

Ethan blushed. "No, Benny, but I s-still appreciate it."

Benny winked, making Ethan flush even more red. Luckily, he was saved by the waiter who had came back with their meals as quick as he left to get them.

"Here are your meals, gentlemen," he said, laying the meals in front of the respective person. "Enjoy your meal."

"Thank you!" Ethan called out as the waiter left. Benny quickly dug into his food and moaned at how good it was.

"Man, this is so delicious," Benny said through a mouthful of food.

However, when Ethan took a bite out of his meal, his stomach twisted. His eyes widened at the sudden pain in his stomach and wrapped his arms around himself, almost cradling himself in the chair.

"What's wrong?" Benny asked, looking concerned.

"I feel...sick," he said quietly, putting a hand on his mouth as his stomach rumbled again.

"Do you want to go to the bathroom?"

'N-No...," Ethan trailed off when his stomach turned again, and he groaned at the pain.

"Ethan, please let me help you," Benny said, setting his fork aside. He stood up and tried to help him but Ethan gently pushed him back as he bent forward and his stomach rumbled at every movement.

"Let me help you, you're in pain," Benny protested.

Ethan let out a sick cough and stood up.

Benny ran over to Ethan and picked him up, directing him to the bathroom as quickly as he could. They made it to the restroom in time when Ethan pushed away from Benny and ran into a stall, slamming it close as he finally threw up.

Benny winced at how painful it sounded, but when the noise died down, he went up to the stall softly.

"Are you alright?" he asked. "Do you want me to come in?" he asked.

"Please don't come in," Ethan moaned. "I don't want you to see me like this."

Benny sighed, coming in and watching as Ethan quietly wiped his mouth with a tissue and flushed the toilet with a frown. Benny sighed sympathetically, holding out a hand and helping him up.

"I'm sorry I got sick on our date," he said, face flushed red from exhaustion and embarrassment. "We were supposed to have a wonderful date night together but instead I threw up like a disgusting person."

"It's not your fault," Benny said with a small smile. "I will always take care of you. And even if you got sick, it was — it is — still a good date."

"Really?"

"Really," Benny said. "Plus, if we do go on a second date, we'll agree that chicken and rice doesn't really agree with your stomach."

Ethan managed to laugh, and Benny smiled, kissing his cheek.

"How about you clean up and I'll pay, and we can get out of here so we can continue this date at home," Benny said with a charming smile.

"Sounds great," Ethan giggled, and Benny flashed him one more charming smile to leave a love-struck Ethan in the bathroom.


	13. Forest Rescue

Ethan Morgan was taking a shortcut through the forest to get to Benny's house when he smelled smoke. He turned around and realized that a wildfire had began to spread, and was blazing behind him. His eyes widened, trying to fumble for his phone when he realized he left it at home.

In attempts at trying to avoid the flames, he ran away, but they just got bigger and spread faster on the forest trees. He tried to avoid its path by escaping, and Ethan kept running in different directions in desperation. He finally stopped as he began to get lightheaded and tired.

 _'I need to get out of here quickly before I choke on flames,'_ he thought wearily, and weakly began to run to the edge of the forest. When he did, he was able to find some kind of cliff. He knew that he could outrun the fire, and the gap between the cliff and the other side wasn't too far. However, there was a rocky chasm in his way if he didn't make it, but he had to try.

He ran as fast as he could towards the cliff and jumped in the air, grabbing the rocky cliff with his bare hands. Ethan struggled to climb onto the surface, pulling as much as he could. All his muscles were tired from the amount of running and his lungs were blazing from inhaling ash. His arms were covered in ash, but he was able to jump onto the top of the cliff.

He began to feel lightheaded, the effects from the smoke still taking its toll on him and he fell on his side, too weak to move and passed out.

* * *

Benny heard the news of the wildfire and knew right away that Ethan must've been close, as the forest that the wildfire spread to was a forest that Ethan went to often. He knew that he could beat the paramedics to the scene because he was fairly close, so he left the house and quickly went.

When he reached the other side, he realized that Ethan was on the ground, unconscious. He checked to see if he was breathing, but there was no luck.

"Ethan, you need to wake up, please," Benny murmured. "Come on, Ethan."

Desperate, he began to perform CPR to save Ethan, and miraculous as it was, Ethan coughed, waking up.

"Benny?" he softly spoke up. "Where am I?"

Benny looked at him, relieved, and smiled. "It's okay, Ethan. You're safe now. I rescued you, and you are going to be okay."

Ethan nodded, and tried to stand up. Benny quickly held onto him.

"Easy there, Ethan, I don't want you falling and hurting yourself again," he said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for, um, saving my life, I guess," Ethan said shyly. Benny grinned.

"I will always do that, Ethan, because I love you."

"R-Really?" Ethan asked. Benny nodded.

"Do you want me to show you?"

And despite Ethan's face looking like an ash-filled mess, Benny kissed him with no hesitation, holding him in his embrace and not wanting to let go.


	14. The Flu

Ethan was walking with Benny to the park as they were going to have a nice summer day with each other so they could hang out and have some alone time — they were boyfriends after all.

But as they finally got there, Ethan was hot and sweaty and was burning up with a fever. He didn't want to tell Benny because he didn't want to make a big deal out of it. He started coughing. Benny looked at Ethan with concern and spoke up.

"Ethan, are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Ethan managed to reply.

"You sure?"

"Yup," Ethan said trying to keep a straight face, even if he was feeling horrible on the inside as they got to the picnic table.

Benny put his lunch box down on the table and began to dig in. He took a bite out of his food and looked up at Ethan. He noticed that Ethan looked terrible as Ethan was sweating really hard now and was breathing really heavy. He tried not to pass out and he couldn't breathe as he stood up, trying to catch his breath.

"Ethan, are you alright? What's wrong?" he asked, worried.

"Nothing," Ethan said. Benny didn't look satisfied as Ethan then coughed again.

"Benny...I'm gonna pass out. I don't feel good."

Ethan then fell forward suddenly. Benny looked surprised. He jumped forward and held Ethan in his arms.

"Ethan, wake up! Can you hear me?" Benny said with panic in his voice. Ethan didn't respond. Benny then laid Ethan on the ground softly and bent down to his level. He put his hand on his forehead and took his hand away as he realized that Ethan was too hot.

And _now_ Benny realized that Ethan was sick and was so hot to a point where he passed out. Benny then picked up Ethan and then got in the car and drove back home.

When he pulled up to the house, he opened the car door and picked up Ethan. He laid him in his arms and opened the front door with one hand. He went to the couch and laid Ethan on it. Afterwards, he went upstairs and got a washcloth with cold water in it. He ran back down the stairs and walked up to Ethan, who was still unconscious.

"Hey," Benny pleaded. "Ethan come on babe and open your eyes."

He dabbed the cloth to his forehead. Ethan coughed and slowly opened his eyes.

"B," he said weakly as he woke up. Benny looked at him happily.

"Oh, Ethan! You're okay!" Benny gave him a hug.

"Yeah I am," Ethan said back.

"Babe, why didn't you tell me you had the flu?" Benny asked him.

"I'm sorry Benny, it's just I wanted to make you happy and for us to have a good day together. I didn't want you to worry about me," Ethan said looking at him.

"Aw, Ethan I'll always be here for you. You're so selfless and that's one of the reasons why I love you," Benny confessed.

"Really?" Ethan asked.

"Yes," Benny said. "Now don't worry, Ethan. I'll take care of you. Just tell me what you need and I'll gladly do it because I love you that much. You are my everything."

Ethan smiled before coughing again.

"Well now that you mention it, can you just stay in here with me and sleep with me until I fall asleep?" Ethan asked shyly.

"Of course," Benny replied as he moved up on the couch and cuddled up to Ethan. He pulled him close.

"How's this?" Benny asked with a smile.

"Perfect," Ethan replied. He yawned and began to fall asleep. Benny smiled at him.

"I love you, Ethan. So much," he whispered in his ear. Ethan smiled — he heard every word.


	15. Scared Of The Dark

Ethan and Benny were having a movie night together. They were laughing and having a great time before the lights went out. Ethan's eyes widened and he began to breathe heavily.

"Woah, Ethan, it's okay," Benny said soothingly as he tried to get him to calm down. But it wasn't working — Ethan couldn't breathe and his heart was racing. He couldn't get air in. Benny looked panicked as he rubbed his back.

"Ethan! Breathe! I'm right here, it's okay. Just breathe with me alright?" Benny said. Ethan looked down as he coughed, and he looked at Benny, worried.

"I-I can't," he gasped out. "I'm scared of the dark."

Benny looked at him with a determined face as he softly spoke to him.

"It's okay, Ethan. Just listen to my heartbeat and try to breathe."

Ethan looked at the rise and fall of Benny's chest and looked up at Benny's face again. He began to take slower and deeper breaths and calmed down. Benny smiled.

"Are you okay now?" Benny asked.

"Yeah, thanks Benny," Ethan replied as he kissed him. "Sorry I freaked you out. I am just _really_ scared of the dark."

Benny just smiled as he took Ethan's hand in his.

"It's okay, Ethan, really. I'll always protect you and I'll never let anything happen to you. I promise you're safe with me,"he said with a reassuring tone in his voice .

"Really?" Ethan asked him.

"Really," Benny replied back. Ethan then suddenly hugged him as he pulled him close and wrapped his arms around him .

"Thank you, Benny. I love you so much. You're the best boyfriend ever," Ethan said with a smile.

"No problem," Benny said. "That's what I'm here for."

They cuddled up against each other and continued watching the movie. They then fell asleep hours later all snuggled up close.

So in the end, Ethan learned that whenever he was in trouble or needed help, he knew that his wonderful and great boyfriend Benny Weir would always be there for him.


	16. Empty Stomach

Ethan was walking to Benny's house to hang out with him and he suddenly stopped in his tracks as a wave of dizziness hit him. He realized that he didn't eat food before he left his house, so with a empty stomach he began to feel weak.

Ethan felt really panicked and started hyperventilating. He tried to catch his breath, but it didn't work. Ethan finally passed out.

…

Meanwhile Benny was in his house, waiting for Ethan to come.

"Come on, where is he?" Benny wondered aloud, concerned. Benny began to worry and feared the worst and ran out the front door. As he was running he suddenly stopped and found Ethan unconscious on the sidewalk. Benny then ran over to Ethan on his knees as he bent down and tried to wake him up.

"Ethan, please wake up! Open your eyes, please!" Benny said, panicking and shaking him. Ethan didn't wake up, and Benny sighed. He then bent down and picked up Ethan in his arms and ran back to his house.

Benny made it back to the door and ran inside. He laid Ethan down on his bed and ran to his kitchen. Benny got a bottle of water and returned to Ethan.

"Ethan, babe, please open your eyes. I need you — come back to me," he pleaded softly.

Ethan slowly opened his eyes. Benny looked up at him as Ethan said in a quiet voice, "Benny?

Benny then gave him a hug. "Yes, Ethan. It's me, and I'm so happy your awake. Are you okay? What happened?"

Ethan grabbed the bottle in Benny's hand and shyly sipped some. Benny sighed knowingly.

"Why didn't you tell me you didn't eat before you came over to hang out with me today?" Benny asked him, concerned.

"I'm sorry, Benny. It's just that I was so excited to hang with you so we could have a great day together with just the two of us. I guess I forgot to have any food. I hope your not mad, Benny, and if you are, I'm sorry," Ethan said ashamed. But Benny smiled as he understood.

"It's okay, Ethan. I understand. But next time, let me know when you feel bad, because I don't want to lose you. I love you and I don't want anything bad to happen to you," Benny said.

"It's okay, Benny. You don't have to because I know that you'll always be there for me. I know you will take care of me, so don't worry. And thanks Benny, it's nice to know you care so much. I appreciate it," Ethan said happily. Benny smiled.

"Of course, Ethan. I'll always be here for you," he said. Benny beamed, and added, "So do you want to get some food in your stomach and water too, since it's a hot day out?"

Ethan laughed. "Yeah I do, Benny."

Benny helped Ethan up by holding his hand and carrying him.

"Thanks for taking care of me, Benny. You're the best boyfriend ever," Ethan said.

Benny smiled. "No problem, sweetie. I love you too."


	17. Neck Rub

One night in the Morgan house, Ethan was up in his room studying. Hours pasted, and his neck began to feel stiff.

he cursed under his breath. The pain was killing him, and he couldn't move. He tried to bring his head up, but he felt more pain. He winced, and managed to grab his phone and dial his boyfriend, Benny, for help.

Minutes later, Benny was over and Ethan called him up to his room.

"Hey Ethan, how you feeling? Are you okay?" he asked as he went over to Ethan's side to comfort him.

"I'm fine Benny," he said, "but it still hurts."

"Don't worry," Benny said, smiling. "I'll help you — just go lie down on your stomach on your bed."

He helped Ethan onto the bed, and Benny grinned.

"Just relax," he ordered, and began to give him a massage on his shoulders. Ethan could feel the knots in his muscles, and he let out a moan.

"Wow, you really do have a stiff neck," Benny noted. "Take it easy next time, okay?"

"Mhm," Ethan hummed.

A few minutes later, Ethan was up and better once more. He looked at Benny, surprised.

"You're good at that! I feel much better now — thank you."

Benny shrugged. "Anytime, babe."

"Is there anything you can't do?" Ethan laughed. "You're a hot smooth talker who can do massages.

Benny smirked, and Ethan laughed, letting Benny snuggle with him on the bed.


	18. River Rapids

Ethan was scared, to say the least.

Sure, being stuck in the raging river outside of the Whitechapel forest wasn't _exactly_ how he pictured his Saturday afternoon, but here he was just his luck.

Ethan tried to swim against the current, but the rapids kept pulling him back down. The water was getting stronger, and Ethan tried desperately to get to the surface. The rough waves kept pushing Ethan against the rocks, and every push was beginning to make him feel very tired.

He coughed, trying to push himself up, but went back under the water instead. He tried holding his breath, but he ran out of air and started to sink,

Ethan closed his eyes and sunk down to the river below, falling unconscious. He floated weightlessly under the water.

Suddenly as his world went black a figure dove into the water after Ethan. He was blinking in and out of consciousness, and saw someone swim against the water.

It was his boyfriend Benny who rescued him.

Benny took a deep breath when he broke the surface of the water and swam to the edge of the river, carrying Ethan — who was fully unconscious now — onto the rocks.

"Come on, Ethan, wake up," he muttered quietly, pulling himself up. "You don't look like you're breathing. Please tell me you're awake, okay?"

He began to panic, but then he remembered CPR from health class.

"Okay, you can do this," Benny said, trying to keep the panic away from his voice. "Just clear the throat and pinch the nose and _blow."_

He did everything he could, putting his lips against Ethan's and blowing air into his mouth. He began to push against his chest desperately.

One more push was all it took and Ethan took in a deep breath. Benny jumped back and watched Ethan cough, spitting out water.

"It's okay, Ethan, I'm here," Benny said softly.

"Ben—"

"Save your voice," he said reassuringly. "I know you're thankful."

"You saved my life," Ethan croaked out.

"I always will," Benny said with a smile. "Let me drop you off at my house — you can get changed out of your wet clothes, and we can watch a movie. Sound good?"

He helped Ethan off the ground, and he managed to smile. "Anything for you, love."


	19. Breaking The Trance

Ethan and Benny were walking around the park, having a great time together. All of a sudden, Ethan started talking to break the silence.

"You know, I'm so glad we're hanging out together. I feel like we never have any alone time together, so it's wonderful that we are finally having it," Ethan said. Benny smiled.

"Yeah this is nice, Ethan. Though honestly, I'm just happy that you're my boyfriend. I love you so much," he said with a grin. Ethan blushed.

"I love you too, Benny," Ethan replied. As he went in for a kiss, they heard a bush behind them rumble. They pulled back and turned around to see Jesse, coming out of the shadows.

"Well if it isn't the seer and spellmaster," he said with a smug smile. "I've come to finish you losers for good this time."

"What do you want Jesse? Go away!" Ethan said angrily.

"Shut up, Ethan," Jesse gritted out. "You've been the biggest pain in my side since you took Sarah away from me. Now you're gonna pay."

He faced Benny and in a split second, raised an arm towards him. Benny's eyes flashed blue along with Jesse's, and Ethan watched in horror as Jesse's smile grows.

"Benny, destroy him," Jesse commanded him.

"Yes master," he said in a low, monotone voice. He faced Ethan in one robotic action, and walked towards Ethan. He backed away slowly from Benny, and he put his hands up as he spoke in a shaky voice in attempts of trying to get Benny out of Jesse's trance.

"Benny, hey it's me," he stutters. "It's Ethan, I'm right here, okay? Benny come back to me."

Benny stood in front of him raising his hand with magic glowing from his hand from a spell. He was getting ready to finish him off as Jesse laughed evilly. Ethan spoke again.

"This isn't your fault, Benny. Jesse's making you do it," Ethan said softly knowing Benny wouldn't kill anyone, especially him.

He walked forward to Benny and put his hand on Benny's forehead. He looked in Benny's bright blue eyes.

"You'd never hurt anyone, B." Benny groans and shakes his head, trying to get out of the trance. He looked at the blurry Ethan in front of him.

"You'd never hurt me," Ethan sobbed.

"E-Ethan," Benny said, his voice changing between controlled and normal.

"How are you doing that?!" Jesse said angrily.

"Please, you are my boyfriend. you are my best friend. Benny, I love you. I need you. Please come back to me," Ethan begged.

Benny groaned again, his arm wavering.

"I love you," Ethan said again. Benny blinked, the blue in his eyes dimming out into his normal emerald green. He looked at Ethan, and saw him in a clearer light.

"Ethan?"

Ethan grinned, giving Benny a teary hug. "Yes, yes!"

Benny wrapped his arms around him, hugging him tightly and pulling him into a kiss. Jesse stood from afar, steaming.

"No!" Jesse roared. "You ruined everything! How could you break the trance?!"

"It's a cliché, Jesse," Benny said smugly. "Proudly acclaiming our love for each other seemed to get past your hatred."

"Looks like our love is stronger than you and your evil," Ethan smirked.

"I'll get you one day!" Jesse screamed, attempting to run away, but Benny kept him rooted in his spot with a spell.

"Oh I don't think so," Benny said smugly. "This is what you get for trying to use me to kill Ethan against my will."

He held out his hand and killed Jesse off with a spell.

"I can't believe he's gone," Ethan said, amazed. Benny shrugged.

"Well that's what he gets for trying to break us up," Benny said, holding Ethan's hand. "You know, I'm really sorry for trying to kill you," Benny said sadly.

"You were under Jesse's control and couldn't do anything," Ethan explained. "It's not your fault."

"Thank you for saving me," Benny mumbled with a shy grin. Ethan smiled back.

"I'd do anything to save you," Ethan said. He tightened his grip on Benny's hand and smiled.

"Let's go home?" he prompted. Benny nodded.

"Let's go home," he agreed.


End file.
